Sly And Some Girl
by bloodyblackrose123
Summary: sly descovers that him and his team are moving to France, Meanwhile hes stuck thinking about carmileta . After he gets there he meets a girl and he thinks hes in love.


Claimer:I do own all of the sly cooper games and if you dont have them then dont worrie about it cuse I beet they will still be seling by the time you are 24, ok on with the story.

Chapter 1:moving to France

Hi, my name is** Sylvester James Cooper**, all of my friends call me sly, unless your that fantastic inspector Carmelita Fox she has multiple nicknames for me, she calls me ringtail, cooper, and i think shes into me well, i dont know, shes kind of unpredictable, my reason is that, that time Dr.M and I ran into each other in the Cooper valt she kind of stood up for me, i mean i know i sound a little unbelivable, i dont know,mabey im just sick by her amazingly good looks and full of sadness by her not feeling the same about me.I would die for her, it feels like i already have by her saying she never wanted to see my stupid face again after she found out my "fake" memory loss. We had a major break up, and no that was NOT one of my love sickness problems.I just wish i hadnt been so stupid then. "Hey sly guess what?" that is my friend Bentley hes always the brains of our operations, its too bad that we got seperated and got in a fight over Penolpey. I didnt like her or any thing but Bentley thought diffrently. "What, wait are gona tell me about Penolepy cuse i dont want to hear it."I said. "No we are moving to the city of France."Bentley said. I was a bit shocked I asked him if we could move to France once before and he said no because he thought that they would have way to many officers out in the feild. I tryed to explain it to him on how there is always officers around us but he wasn't listening to what i had to say about it."Really when?"I said. " Tomarrow at 12:00 sharp."Bentley said. " Wait, what you know I have ..."I tryed to tell him that I wanted to explore the city of Venice, and try some of that pasta that a g..I mean a friend told me before I knew it the door was slammed right in front of my own words. " Another day, another sharp knife in my heart." I said to my self. so I went in to my closet and grabbed a back tee shirt from the hanger, as i took the shirt off i saw something flutter to the floor from the hanger, I picked it up and it was a picture of me and Carmelita at her apartment feeding each other chocolate covered strawberrys. I started to cry at the sight of her so I let a little out i sobbed for what it seemed like 3 hours, so i finished my crying section of my life and moved on to I put the picture under my pillow and driffed of to sleep. I don't know why but, i've been having dreams like this one, I couldn't make the words she was yelling at me, but i was angry about it, it seemed important , something i needed to know. In the dream it looked like i wanted to end my life because i jumped off of a roof i wasn't sure if i was ok cuse i woke up and didn't know what happend next. My heart was raceing when i woke up because evrybody that knew me knew i didn't want to die even i knew that. Well, sence i couldn't sleep I went to the kitchen and opended the freezer and grabbed my best buddy, my stawberry ice cream. I sat down on the couch and kept sovleing ice cream into my mouth,i kept it up untill i was after i got off my lazy butt and packed my bags and went back to sleep.

Chapter 2: Getting To France

So we got all of our stuff and hopped into the van and headed to France. I don't know why but as soon as we got in the van and Murry turned on the radio and we all started to rock out to my favorite song Never Look Back by The Nearly Deads right after the song was over we drove striaght by Carmelitas house im gona miss her alot but ill do something to take my mind off of her. Along the way i fell asleep and I knew it had been a verey long time cuse when Bentley woke me up we were already there. So i got out of the van grabbed my bags and headed to our condo. Bentley knew what i was going trough about Carmelita not loveing me anymore so i think he saw me plop onto the bed in one bed room. He came into thhe room were i had thrown my self onto the bed and said "Sly you need to get over Carmileta, there are lots of other beautiful women out there who would love to have a guy like you in their lives. So go out side and do something."He said. "You know Bentley mabey your right."I said. So i walked outside and started to look for women to perpousely run into just to get to know them. So i started to scan the place to find a girl and BINGO! i found the one, she was a white she wolf and she was wearing black skinny jeans a black tank top and black converse high tops and her hair was long and black with a side bang. So i put something nice on but not dressy, a black tee and no hat. I jumped down from the roof and laned right behind her and she heard me hit the ground. I quickly got out my phone and acted like i was talking and she turned around and i ran into her after i put the phone away."Im so sorry" i said. "Thats ok, Im Tami". When she said her name she held out her hand. "Sly, Sly Cooper." I took my hand and shook hers.

Part 2 coming soon it will come when i get a few coments.


End file.
